Underlying Secrets
by NaruLoverAI
Summary: Sequel to "Under That Mask." Tamako has to deal with a jealous Itachi on top of something else. She begins to realize she knows hardly anything about the masked mystery known as Tobi. She loves him, but what will she find out? Sad. TobiOC. T 4 lan.


**I've thought pretty hard about it and I've decided to make a sequel to "Under That Mask." Not sure where this will go at the moment, so I'm open to suggestions. Here it is and enjoy:**

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey, it's me again. Today's mission went great. Tobi was a little quieter than usual, but I didn't ask him about it. I figured he was suffering from the aftereffects of a thirty hour sugar rush. Itachi has been acting weird ever since the day he and Tobi fought. He won't talk to me or Tobi and he's always either in his room or requesting missions from Pein. I know I shouldn't worry about him, but I can't help it. Something is wrong with Itachi and I want to find out what. _

I closed my diary and tucked it underneath the safety of my pillow. I sighed. Tobi was fast asleep on his bed. He was on a thirty hour sugar rush and it ended just before our mission. It was just a simple mission, nothing hard and serious. I needed to talk to Itachi, and now was the perfect time, when Tobi was sleeping and unable to stop me. Yeah, Tobi tries to keep Itachi away from me out of jealousy, but he doesn't understand that Itachi is still my friend.

I hopped off my bed and slipped out of my room quietly, as not to disturb the sleeping Tobi. I walked down the hall and knocked on the door furthest from mine and Tobi's room. There was no response, but I opened the door and went in anyway. His room was empty except for a small book on his bed. Out of curiosity, I sat down on his bed and picked up the book. My eyes widened. This was Itachi's journal! My first thoughts were to read it, but I knew better. Then again… I opened the journal and read the first page.

_I can't control my feelings. This is a burden that becomes heavier each and every day that I see her with that sorry excuse for a man! She deserves much more! So much more… She doesn't understand how I feel and I realize it would be foolish to tell her how I feel. I'll only humiliate myself. _

_She's so perfect. Of course she has flaws, but her flaws are all the right ones. Beautifully soft hair, shinning eyes full of life and a smile to light the darkest of hearts. I love her unconditionally and nothing can change that. I only wish she could see how much she really means to me, but she already has a 'love'. Tobi! That fool shouldn't have her love. It should be me._

I gasped and stopped reading right there. He was talking about me. Itachi was talking about _me_! Of all the people. He chose to love me. It made me want to cry. "Dammit, Itachi! Why do you have to make things so complicating?" I said. There was no answer of course since Itachi was out on a mission.

"What are you fucking doing here?" I gasped and looked up towards the door. Phew, just Hidan.

"I was just looking for Itachi." I said nervously. Hidan smirked and glanced at the journal I was holding in my hand.

"Oh, really? I don't think Itachi would appreciate it if you read his journal. Heh, that's funny. Mr. Stuck-up Asshole has a journal." Hidan laughed.

"Please don't tell him I was in here!" I begged. I placed the journal back on the bed where Itachi had originally left it and I walked over to Hidan and gave him one last pleading look. He rolled his eyes.

"Like I fucking want to rat you out! I hate Itachi." I smiled and gave Hidan a hug.

"Thanks!" I squealed. I skipped out of Itachi's room and back to the room I shared with Tobi. I opened the door and sighed when I saw Tobi was still sleeping. I had wanted to talk to him. Oh, well. It couldn't be helped. I would just have to think about this by myself. I sat down on my bed and crossed my arms. Now, why would Itachi like me so much? Well, he knew everything about me. We get along well together. I'm good company. He always told me that I was the most interesting Akatsuki member yet and he claims that I would make a better partner than Kisame at times. Itachi and I used to spend most of our time together and I can see why me having Tobi would make him jealous. I gritted my teeth in frustration. But that was no excuse for him to ignore me and Tobi! I wanted to see and talk to Itachi again. Because I was his friend and he was mine. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes to rest for a while.

"TAMA-KUN!" I shot up and yelped. I looked at Tobi, who was sitting on my legs with a giant grin on his uncovered face.

"Hi Tobi. Where's Itachi?" I asked. Tobi's grin faded at the mention of Itachi.

"Itachi-san is downstairs." He told me. I smiled and kissed Tobi on the cheek before hurrying out of our room and down the stairs into the kitchen. Itachi was sitting at the table reading a newspaper. I smiled and sat down beside him.

"Good morning Itachi. How did your mission go?" I asked. Itachi put his paper down and sighed.

"My mission was a success…as usual." He said. I got out of my chair and sat down in Itachi's lap. He let out a low growl. It took me by surprise actually.

"Itachi? Do you hate me?" I asked; the hurt evident in my voice. I felt Itachi's arms wrap themselves around me and Itachi buried his face in between my neck and shoulder.

"Of course not." He moaned.

"Then why have you ignored me and Tobi for so long? Ever since we got together in fact?" I asked. Itachi sighed into my neck and sat up straight.

"I've been busy lately and you know I don't like Tobi." He said.

"I just feel like we're drifting apart. Itachi, you're my very best friend and I don't ever want to lose you." I said. I tucked my head underneath Itachi's chin and grabbed his ponytail (not hard) and began to twirl it around my finger. There was a lot of hair to try and twirl around my finger.

"Having fun?" Itachi asked. I shrugged and looked into Itachi's Sharingan eyes. They freaked me out but at the same time they were beautiful.

"What is Tama-kun doing in Itachi-san's lap?" Tobi asked as he walked into the kitchen. I gasped and tried to get off of Itachi, but he held me tightly against him. I shot Itachi a pleading look but his grip remained firm.

"She just wanted to be close to me. Does that make you jealous, Tobi?" Itachi was smirking, obviously amused with the situation. I wasn't looking at Tobi, but I heard his footsteps come closer to me and Itachi.

"Tobi wants Tama-kun to promise Tobi that Tama-kun will stay away from Itachi-san." I turned to look at Tobi's masked face.

"You can't boss me around like that! I can be as close to Itachi as I want to! You can't keep me away from my best friend!" I snapped at him. Tobi seemed to be taken aback.

"But Tama-kun loves Tobi, right?" Tobi asked shakily. I jerked out of Itachi's grip and tackled Tobi in a giant hug.

"Of course I love you! You stupid idiot! Don't you dare question my love for you for even a moment!" I began to cry and hung onto Tobi as if he were my lifeline. And in a way...he was. I felt Tobi's arms wrap around my waist and his head rested on top of mine.

"Tobi loves Tama-kun with all of Tobi's heart." I heard him say. That lit up my whole world and for a moment I forgot about the Uchiha prodigy glaring at us jealously. I pulled away from Tobi and lifted his mask up just enough to plant a quick kiss on his lips. I was focusing hard on Tobi, but that didn't stop me from seeing Itachi leave the kitchen out of the corner of my eye. I remained focused on Tobi's masked face.

Recently, I've been noticing a lot of things about Tobi that I overlooked before we were together. For one, he was taller than me. The top of my head came up to his neck. There was a lot I didn't know about Tobi. I didn't know where he was from, how old he was, or if Tobi was even his real name. I supposed all of this mystery surrounding Tobi added to the list of reasons why I was so attracted to him—why I still am so attracted to him.

I looked down at Tobi's gloved hands and intertwined our fingers. One of my hands left his just long enough to take off his mask and sit it on the kitchen table behind me. My heart swelled up when I looked into Tobi's eyes. He was smiling at me too. This was too perfect. Our hands fit together just right and it made me happy knowing that Tobi's feelings for me always showed in his expressions. It was very reassuring to be able to tell how he felt just by looking at him.

"Tobi, you know I love you, right?" I asked him. Tobi smiled.

"Of course Tobi knows Tama-kun loves Tobi!" I had to giggle.

"Good. Then you should know that Itachi is still my best friend," Tobi's smile faded, but I continued anyway, "and I need to spend time with him too. I love you Tobi, but Itachi is just as important to me as you are, but in a different way. Do you understand?" I asked. He nodded.

"But Tobi still doesn't like it when Tama-kun is alone with Itachi-san. It makes Tobi worry about his Tama-kun." He told me. I blushed and giggled.

"I know you worry about me, but Itachi won't do anything. And even if he did do something out of jelously...just know that you are the only one that holds this..." I lifted up one of Tobi's hands and pressed it against my chest where my heart was. Tobi smiled and kissed me. When he pulled back he took a step away from me, forcing me to let go of his hands. I shot him a curious look.

"Tobi has to go tie up some loose ends, but he will be back before his Tama-kun worries too much." He assured, putting his mask back on and leaving the room. I sighed.

"You still such a mystery..." I muttered. "I'm actually afraid to learn more about you." I admitted to myself.

**That's it for now. I'll continue if I get some reviews. I have so much to work on, so it's up to all the readers to decide what I should update. Please review and I hope you liked! Second chap is expected. :):):):D:D:D:D:D**


End file.
